


The Dirty Crime Boy and What Didn't Make the Cut

by problematicshrek



Series: tubboinnit shit by yours truly:) [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, hate if you want it fuels me, no beta we die like my motivation, uh anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicshrek/pseuds/problematicshrek
Summary: im only doing this to cope with hyperfixations and to help others copeits only their online personalities and not them as peopleanyways enjoy this story of deleted scenes from my other chaptered fic:p, i won't make one for every chapter but I felt inspired
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Series: tubboinnit shit by yours truly:) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124852
Kudos: 15





	The Dirty Crime Boy and What Didn't Make the Cut

Tubbos eyes had begun to feel sore from crying. His best friend, the only friend he had, was gone. His dad had tried to get him down from the tree and so had Phil, but he just refused and kept looking in the direction the wagon had gone, praying that the green man would come back and apologize for his mistake and take anyone else, even Tubbo would be willing to go instead of Tommy.

“Hey kiddo.” Tubbo jumped a foot in the air, somehow Techno had snuck up on him. The two weren’t close, they’d hardly had any conversations and the temptation to run away was strong in the brunette. But then he looked closer, and saw tear tracks on Technos face, and he remembered how Phil had to hold him back from running and grabbing his brothers. Tubbo remembered how Techno had been nothing but kind to him. Tubbos eyes stung again and Techno offered him a hand to help him down. He climbed down and immediately felt the weight of what had happened to him crash over him. Techno helped him over to his door, which Schlatt unlocked and picked the small boy up. In his hazy state, Tubbo heard his father thank Techno for getting him. "It's no problem." Techno replied and Tubbo assumed he left.

The next day when Tubbo woke up, he jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen, as he did every morning. Once he got there though, he remembered the events of the last couple days, and tears began to sting his eyes again. Schlatt wasn't there, and when he looked out the window he both saw and heard Techno and Phil arguing. Tubbo couldn't decipher what about but they were both crying and Techno had a bow in hand along with other various weapons. Phil spotted Tubbo in the window and they both shut up really quick. Tubbo ducked below the curtains in fear, he had been caught. 

Later that week Tubbo was back in the tree. After a few hours Technoblade came to sit with him. There was no conversation, just a comfortable, yet somber silence. This became a reoccurring event where whenever Tubbo missed his best friend(and oh lord he did, he felt empty without Tommy), he would sit in the tree, and without fail every single time Technoblade would come sit with him in silence.

The next few years following became easier. Well not easier, Tubbo still missed his bestfriend with every fiber of his being; the days still felt empty without Tommy, but there was hope. Technoblade told him all about where he thought they had been taken and how he was gonna get him and Wilbur back. But every time they tried, they were always wrong. The two had gone on at least six different missions to find their loved ones and every time they failed. Tubbo began to lose some semblance of hope he had, the only one wish he had was that Tommy would escape and come home.

**Author's Note:**

> ok wow i actually like this feel free to correct grammar in the comments:p


End file.
